Jormungand: Ragnarok
by Gene Akizuki
Summary: It starts with a rescue mission, it ends in war. Koko and her group faces a rouge general, weapons of mass destruction, and an old enemy that rose from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

1

The Chinese freighter looks small from a mile away, but the HCLI commandos knew it was as long as a football field. It is the only ship on the pristine blue waters of the Pacific Ocean a hundred nautical miles west of Guam. The huge whitewater wake behind the vessel could be seen even without the help of high-powered binoculars that Koko Hekmatyar is now using.

"You shouldn't have come, Koko," Lehm Brick said as he eased the stick. The AgustaWestland AW139 helicopter losses altitude and gained speed towards the freighter. "This is a very dangerous mission."

"Do not worry, Lehm," Koko replied from the copilot seat. "I can take care of myself."

"Lehm is right, Koko," Sofia Valmet said on the intercom line. "It would be better if you just stayed on the ship."

Koko glanced back and smiled at the female commando. "And let you guys have all the fun? Nah. Besides, you're gonna need a copilot."

The boy commando named Jonah Mar looked at Koko. He smiled and the young arms dealer smiled too. "Take care, Jonah," Koko reminded her favorite bodyguard.

"I will," Jonah replied.

"Hey Jonah," Akihiko Tojo said, passing a huge grenade launcher with a six-round drum to the boy. "You think you can handle this?"

Jonah gleefully took the Milkor SuperSix 40mm multiple grenade launcher like a kid opening a Christmas present. "Of course," he said, quickly checking the weapon.

"Careful with launching those 40 mike mikes, kid," Lutz, the team sniper said.

"It's time, guys. Lock and load," Lehm ordered.

Weapons were checked for the last time, safeties are turned off. The sliding doors on both sides of the helicopter opened, exposing the cabin into the howling wind. Jonah, Valmet, Lutz, and Tojo hung on the left side while Mao, Ugo and Wiley are on the right. The helicopter approached the freighter from the bow and they could now see Chinese men on the deck, excitedly pointing at the fast approaching chopper.

All are armed with AK-type weapons.

"Light them up!" Lehm ordered.

The HCLI commandos opened fire with their HK416 rifles. NATO 5.56mm rounds rained on the deck, killing several Chinese in a spray of blood and gore. Jonah launched a 40mm grenade, exploding a crow's nest into a ball of fire. Burning body parts fell on the sea. A few Chinese managed to return fire with their AK's but the helicopter is moving too fast, their bullets only drilled holes in the sky.

Lehm banked the chopper to the right as it approached the ship's bridge. Valmet, Lutz and Tojo quickly riddled the bridge windows with bullets, killing most of the crew. Jonah fired two grenades inside, adding to the carnage. As the chopper sped away, the bridge is now a burning wreck.

"Oh yeah, this is fun!" Koko exclaimed.

The chopper circled for another pass. More Chinese men scrambled on the deck, firing their weapons in vain. The HCLI team made quick work of them, killing scores of the enemy as bodies littered the deck.

Lehm dropped the chopper only a foot from the deck. The HCLI commandos minus Lutz immediately dismounted. Lehm quickly pulled up and circled the ship with sniper Lutz covering their comrades on the deck.

Jonah ran towards the open deck door. A few AK rounds snapped close to his feet. The boy warrior quickly saw an enemy sniper on the railing. Jonah aimed his SuperSix and fired a grenade. The explosive hit the Chinese on the chest and exploded, tearing the luckless man in half. Jonah saw several figures on an open door a few meters on the right. He fired twice, blowing the door and the occupants into smithereens. Jonah dropped on one knee as he took cover and reloaded his grenade launcher.

Valmet and Tojo ran towards another door, firing their HK416 rifles and dropping several Chinese. Mao and Ugo took positions on the deck, providing cover while Wiley approached the closed metal door. Ugo's M249 machine gun rattled as he nailed two more Chinese on the superstructure.

Wiley's Remington 870 shotgun is loaded with breeching slugs. As he is about to shoot the hinge of the door, he spotted a Chinese on the left raising an AK. Wiley swung his shotgun and tripped the trigger, the recoil kicking his shoulder like an angry mule. The Chinese's head exploded as the .12 gauge solid breaching round smacked into his face. Wiley quickly pumped the shotgun and blew the door hinges with two quick shots. With a kick, the metal door burst open.

Valmet and Tojo quickly tossed two flashbang grenades inside. As the explosives detonated, the duo quickly went in. Three Chinese are on the floor, wincing in pain as blood seeping from their busted eardrums. They are wounded but the HCLI could not take any chances. Valmet hosed them with lead and they fell dead on the floor. Her rifle locked empty.

Suddenly, she saw a blur on her left. A Chinese attacked with long knife. Valmet dropped the HK416 as she ducked, the knife glanced her hair. Valmet's own Ka-Bar knife rasped from its sheath. Valmet stabbed two rapid thrust on the man's torso, then swung her knife up and slit his throat.

Just then, Valmet saw another Chinese from behind a counter, raising an AK to waste her. She spun, her right hand drawing the SIG Pro SP2022 pistol from her hip. Two quick shots and the would-be killer dropped with two bullet holes on his forehead. Then another one appeared behind a door. Valmet's left hand snapped, throwing the Ka-Bar on with a spinning throw. The Chinese grunted as six inches of steel buried on his left eye socket. Valmet heard the sound of Tojo's 416 as he eliminated another enemy soldier.

Jonah and Wiley entered the door. The boy wisely shouldered his grenade launcher and now armed with Browning HiPower pistol. "Having fun?" Wiley asked Tojo.

"Not exactly," the Japanese commando replied, reloading his rifle. "I want my laptop back."

"You're doing fine," Valmet said as she retrieved her 416. "Let's go."

The four commandos ran on the corridors, occasionally eliminating some opposition. Finally, they reached the main hold. Wiley quickly set a breaching charge on the metal door. They took cover as the explosive detonated, blowing the door off its hinges.

Valmet and Jonah quickly went it. Two throwing knives flew from Valmet's hands and two Chinese fell with blades embedded on their skulls. Jonah's HiPower erupted in quick shots, killing two more with perfect double taps to the head. "Clear!" he shouted.

"Clear!" Valmet confirmed.

They quickly saw a figure tied on a chair in the middle of the room. The man's head is covered with a cloth bag. Tojo approached and removed the bag.

The handsome blonde prisoner grunted as he saw the four. "Oh for fucks sake, what the hell are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Saving your ass, Scarecrow," Valmet replied. She cuts the CIA agent loose.

Scarecrow stood up and rubbed his wrist. "If Hekmatyar thinks we are even, she is mistaken-."

"Let's go," Wiley cuts him "We are out of time."

"I need a gun," Scarecrow demanded.

Tojo drew his SIG and gave it butt-first to Scarecrow. "Stay close or we will leave you."

The group ran back towards the door. Scarecrow's eyes squinted as he saw sunlight after a week in the darkness, but he smiled when he saw the helicopter orbiting overhead. Ugo and Mao quickly set up a perimeter as Lehm expertly piloted the AgustaWestland, landing it on the deck. The HCLI team quickly rushed aboard. A few Chinese tried to ambush them but they were quickly eliminated.

Scarecrow was surprised to see Koko Hekmatyar on the copilot seat of the chopper. "Hekmatyar! What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Later, Scarecrow," Koko replied. "Lift us up, Lehm."

"With pleasure," Lehm replied, powering the throttles. The helicopter rose into the air, speeding away from the burning superstructure of the freighter.

"Wait, Lehm," Koko suddenly said. "Let's go back."

"Why Koko?" asked Lehm.

"I want to send a message to General Chin."

Lehm smiled as he banked the chopper towards the freighter again. Koko waited until the helicopter was directly on top of the vessel, then she punched the red button on her console. A 500-pound JDAM bomb hanging under the chopper was released, the AgustaWestland sharply flew up as it loses weight. The bomb's petal-shaped fins opened, directing it straight towards the deck of the ship.

The JDAM struck the center of the deck with terminal velocity, penetrating steel towards the keel before detonating. The massive explosion seemed to lift the ship clear out of the water then slammed it back as it broke in two pieces. Within minutes, the ocean swallowed the burning hulks, leaving only debris and oil slick on the surface.

With a smile on her face, Koko ordered Lehm to fly home.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The AgustaWestland helicopter landed on the helicopter deck of the 30,000-ton HEAS Commander, a massive rocket assembly and command ship. The passengers quickly disembarked even before the chopper rotor stopped spinning. A dozen men then started pushing the 15-seater helicopter to the edge of the platform. Luckily, the AgustaWestland is equipped with wheels and not skids, so pushing it is not a difficult task. It took maximum effort, however, before the $ 12 million helicopter fell overboard into the waters of the Pacific Ocean. The sea quickly swallowed the wreck.

"What a waste," Scarecrow grunted as he watch the helicopter sink.

"It's necessary," Koko Hekmatyar replied. "I don't want to leave any trace behind."

Scarecrow glanced at the white-haired woman. "Thank you for rescuing me, but you must understand that I still will not stop until I put you and your crew behind bars."

Koko laughed. "Perfectly understandable. But you do not have to thank us. You should thank Schokolade. She's the one that provided us the information of your whereabouts."

"So why did you rescue me?" Scarecrow asked in a serious tone. "It would be an advantage for you if you just let me rot in a Chinese prison."

Koko's smile evaporated. She took an envelope from her drawer and gave it to Scarecrow. The CIA man opened it and gasped. Inside are photographs of piles of corpses, clearly victims of summary executions. There dozens of corpses, most are killed with gunshot wounds to the head. Others are badly mutilated.

"These poor souls are members of my HCLI survey team in Guangde, China," Koko said, her eyes as hard as marbles. "They are simply surveying the old rocket launch site in Shijiedu when they were kidnapped, taken to an isolated hill and massacred. The perpetrator is General Chin, commander of the PLA Rocket Forces."

"Why would Chin massacre your survey team?" Scarecrow asked.

"You know the answer to that," Koko replied. "It is the reason why you were kidnapped by the Chinese."

Scarecrow nodded. It is no secret that the ambitious General Chin wants China to be the only space superpower. In his command, the People's Liberation Army is aggressively developing sophisticated military satellites and rockets. However, one company stood in his way for complete space domination, the Hekmatyar Aerospace (HEAS) headed by Koko Hekmatyar.

A few years ago, HCLI acquired the bankrupt Sea Launch and used its facility – including the HCLI Commander – to launch inexpensive satellites into space. HEAS constellation of satellites made many world leaders nervous, mainly because HEAS provided free worldwide internet access. The Chinese and the Russians are particularly concerned because the free information access is stirring dissent on their citizens. They tried many times to malign and even sabotage HEAS but it seemed Koko Hekmatyar is always one step ahead of them.

General Chin seemed to give up and even showed signs that he is willing to negotiate with Koko. He even invited HEAS to conduct a survey at the closed Guangde Rocket Launch Site to see if the site could be reopen as an alternative satellite launch site. But Chin's treachery was revealed when his men kidnapped the HCLI surveyors and brutally murdered them. Koko was incensed by the senseless murders and swore she will get even with Chin.

"The CIA has been tracking Chin's space program ever since," Koko said. "You were kidnapped because you found out something that you shouldn't know, am I right?"

Scarecrow knew where this is going. "If you expect me to risk my career, you are sorely mistaken, Koko Hekmatyar. I am not gonna tell you matters concerning the national security of the United States just because of your personal vendetta."

"Tell you what, I'll make you an offer that you cannot refuse."

"No deal. I don't want your money, Hekmatyar."

"I know you are an idealist, out for glory and not for the money. You can never be bribed. It is foolish, but that is who you are. Now, tell me what you know about Chin's plans, and I will give you the list of all my contacts wanted by the CIA. You can do whatever you want with them. I just want Chin to pay for his crimes."

Scarecrow closed his eyes. It was indeed an irresistible offer. In exchange for his information, Hekmatyar is willing to divulge her contacts wanted worldwide for terrorism, weapons trade, and war crimes. Scarecrow could lose his job, or worse, if he gave his bitch what she wants, but the US would have the opportunity to kill or capture many people that are considered high-risk targets.

It is definitely worth the risk to his career.

"The CIA is watching General Chin because we believe he is planning to deploy satellite-based lasers and missiles," Scarecrow said. "Chin had the resources and the money, but he didn't have the know-how to deploy these weapons. That changed last month, when I managed to get in touch with an old contact of mine from Scandinavia."

"My contact disappeared before he could give me the whole information, but he said Chin is a part of triumvirate that wants to control space. When you control space, you control the world. You know that more than anyone else, Hekmatyar."

"Who are the two members of this triumvirate?" asked Koko.

"One is the Russian mobster Ivan Govorov. As you may know, he is a former cosmonaut who became the head of the Russian mafia. He is providing financial assistance to Chin, mainly from his drug and oil business. The third one is an American named Sandra Ellis. We know nothing about her, we do not even have a photograph, but my contact said she is the providing the weapons to Chin, including WMD's."

Koko nodded. "Where can we find them?"

"You are in luck, Hekmatyar. Before I was kidnapped, I found out that Ellis and Govorov will meet up at Manila three days from now."

Koko stood up and walked away without another word.

Scarecrow angrily rose and shouted. "Hey! What about our deal?"

"I already gave the list to Schokolade. Happy hunting, Scarecrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some vermin to kill."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Manila, The Philippines

"You guys are late," Lehm grunted.

Armed men and a woman appeared from the shadows. The HCLI commandos are dressed for the occasion and armed with high-powered weapons, primarily Heckler and Koch HK416 carbines fitted with all kinds of gizmos.

"Sorry, Lehm," Tojo mused. "Traffic is horrible in this city."

"You're just a lousy driver, Tojo," Valmet commented, to the jeers of her colleagues.

"We are running out of time," Lehm said. "Let's go."

The team sneaked inside the massive structure, formerly a cement plant. They hugged the walls, careful not to expose themselves to the sentries. Their guns are equipped with sound suppressors that would cut down the noise, but would not totally eliminate it. Lehm hoped then can get inside the plant before any shooting happens.

The team silently reached a tall structure, the highest point on the compound. "Lutz, Tojo, you're on top," Lehm ordered.

Lutz nodded, slinging his Knights Armament Corporation SR-25 sniper rifle on his back. He started climbing the steel ladder. Tojo quickly followed him, HK416 ready on his right hand. The pair reached the top of the tower in only a few minutes. The ten story elevation gave them excellent view of the whole plant. Tojo quickly scanned the sentried using his binoculars. "I got two on your 2 o clock, Lehm," he reported.

"Take them out," the leader ordered.

Lutz set the crosshairs of his Leupold Mark 4 Mil-dot scope at the sentry in the left. He can see that the man is armed with a rifle. Lutz knew he has to make an instant kill precision shot, as the man could pull the trigger of his weapon to alert the others. He aimed at the man's head. Lutz breathed and put pressure on the trigger until it snaps. The KAC suppressor muffled the sound of the 7.62mm bullet as it leaves the barrels. Downrange, the sentry's head exploded in a mist of blood and gore.

Lutz quickly shifted aim on the second man. He was stunned as his friend collapsed, half of his head gone. Lutz didn't give him time to even know what was going on. The second sentry also fell with a bullet wound on his head.

"Clear," Lutz reported to the radio.

"Roger," Lehm's reply.

Lehm, Valmet, Jonah, Mao, Ugo and Wiley continued walking towards the plant. They reached the main structure building. Two sentries are guarding the rear door, smoking cigarettes while talking about their families. Lehm raised his H&amp;K Mk23 pistol and fired two suppressed .45 caliber rounds. Both guards fell dead with lead lobotomies to their skulls.

Valmet opened the door and sneaked inside. She quickly climbed the steel stairs towards the second floor. A guard saw her and he tried to raise his rifle. Valmet pounced like a cat, slashing her huge SUG Creed bowie knife at the neck of the man. Blood sprayed as she cuts the jugular. Another sentry appeared on the corridor. Valmet's hand snapped as she threw a kunai knife, burying it at the sentry's left eye socket.

Suppressed gunshots alerted her from behind. Valmet saw Jonah, his Browning HiPower pistol smoking. A man lay dead behind her, killed by a double tap to the heart. Valmet smiled at Jonah, the boy returned the gesture.

"Mao, Ugo, Wiley, secure this area," Lehm ordered. "Valmet and Jonah, come with me."

The three commandos opened the access way on the second floor and stepped into the late afternoon sun. Suddenly, a body fell in front of them; the head of the corpse was blown open. Lehm looked up the tower and keyed his throat radio. "Thank, Lutz," he said.

"Anytime, boss," Lutz replied.

Lehm, Mao and Valmet climbed a steel ladder on the side of the building, reaching the top of the structure. They found two more sentries dead on the rooftop, victims of Lutz' accurate sniper fire. The three quickly secured the roof and established a position on the ledge, overlooking a large parking lot.

Lehm uses his binoculars to survey the parking lot. Several cars are parked there, including a half-dozen black SUV's. They can also see several dozen armed gunmen surrounding the congregation of vehicles.

"Looks like they are waiting for something," Valmet commented.

"Yeah," Lehm agreed. "Whoever he is, he is very important to have all this security."

'What's the plan, boss?" Jonah asked.

"We will wait for them, and then we will take them out."

The team didn't have to wait long. They heard the familiar twack twack twack of rotors from the distance, coming closer and closer to the plant. A huge Bell 525 Relentless helicopter appeared in the horizon, the sound of its massive five-bladed rotor and twin General Electric turboshaft engines filled the air. The HCLI team took cover as the chopper hovered for a few seconds above the parking lot, sending dust and debris flying on all directions. The Relentless deployed its wheels and landed smoothly in the clearing.

The sliding door of the chopper opened and a brawny man, obviously a bodyguard, stepped outside. He looked around before giving the passengers inside an "all clear" signal. A man dismounted from the chopper. He is short and fat, with white hair and thick mustache. The man is well-dressed in a black tailored suit and high-sheen alligator shoes.

"Ivan Govorov, the Russian mob boss," Lehm said. He breathed a sigh of relief; at least Scarecrow was being truthful about his information.

A second man got out of the chopper. He is a tall man, thin and almost gaunt. He is wearing a full dress uniform of a Chinese general, complete with medals and hat.

"General Chin of the People's Liberation Army Rocket Forces," Lehm said. "He is Koko's main target."

"Let's take them out," Jonah suggested.

"No, wait," Lehm stopped him. "Scarecrow said there were three of them. One is a woman named Sandra Ellis. She is the weapons supplier."

A few moments later, another person stepped out of the chopper. It is a woman, a tall one, wearing a brown leather bomber jacket and blue jeans. She is wearing a baseball cap and her eyes are covered with dark aviator sunglasses.

Something is tugging on Lehm's mind. "Wait a minute, she looks very familiar."

Jonah lifted his binoculars just as the woman removed her sunglasses. Her right eye is covered with a black eyepatch. The realization came to Jonah like a punch to the stomach. His throat went dry. "It can't be…" he whispered. "She is dead…"

But it was unmistakable. The woman, who calls herself Sandra Ellis, is the same woman that killed Echo and R.

"Hex…" Lehm muttered in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Hex!" Jonah shouted as his boiling rage finally hit the breaking point. He stood up and pointed his HK416 carbine at the helicopter.

"Jonah, no!" Lehm yelled but it was too late.

Jonah opened fired in full auto. It was a wrong decision. The Relentless helicopter is too far away for the effective range of the 5.56mm NATO slugs. All that he accomplished was to alert the enemy of their position.

The guards quickly took cover and returned fire. Bullets slammed on the concrete ledge as Valmet tackled Jonah to the deck. More bullets whizzed pass their heads as more guards joined in, raking the rooftop with hundreds of bullets.

Ugo, Wiley and Mao suddenly opened fire from the second floor window. Several guards were cut down by their initial volley, a few more were sniped by Lutz and Tojo from the top of the tower. The other guards took cover behind cars, walls and anything that could potentially block bullets.

"I'm sorry," Jonah muttered.

"It's okay, kid," Valmet replied. "We will survive this."

"Our turn," Lehm ordered as he popped out of his cover and fired his HK416 downrange. Valmet and Jonah joined in, trapping the guards below in a deadly crossfire. Despite being outnumbered nearly five to one, the HCLI commandos had a better overhead firing position and their accurate fire are more than a match for the inexperienced guards. Several more were killed, others couldn't even risk exposing a little part of their body.

Jonah glanced at the chopper, determined to nail Hex and kill her once and for all. But then he saw the woman lifting a large tube-like device to her shoulder. Jonah, the lifelong warrior and has been on the receiving end of that familiar weapon, screamed at his comrades. "RPG!"

Hex fired the rocket propelled grenade straight into the roof of the building. The rocket quickly flew supersonic and a millisecond later slammed on the ledge. The massive explosion sent the HCLI trio flying from the shockwave. They landed near the door, amazingly unhurt except for a few bumps and bruises.

"Let's get out of here!" Lehm ordered as they rushed towards the door. The team quickly descended the stairs as more explosions detonated inside the building. The bastards are using rocket launchers to flush them out.

Suddenly, a truck used to haul cement smashed inside the building. Lehm raised his carbine and opened fire, stitching rounds on the windshield and killing the driver. Valmet and Jonah quickly eradicated the opposition on the back of the truck. Lehm opened the driver side door, pulling the corpse of the driver as he leaped inside. Valmet rode shotgun while Jonah boarded on the truck bed. Lehm quickly drove the truck inside the building, plowing thru heavy machineries. More explosions rocked the building as fire started to engulf the flammable structures.

Lehm saw Ugo, Wiley and Mao firing from their position. He blew the horn, alerting his comrades. The trio quickly dispersed and leaped into the back of the six-wheeler.

"We must extract Lutz and Tojo!" Valmet shouted, firing her carbine from the open window. The truck smashed through a wall towards a roadway.

Enemy vehicles appeared behind, chasing the renegade truck, guards firing at the vehicle with their weapons. The commandos on the truck bed opened fire with everything they have. A jeep flipped upside down and exploded as bullets found the gas tank. Half dozen vehicles are still on the chase.

Lehm fired his Mk23 pistol with his left hand while steering the truck with another. Valmet dropped the empty HK416 on the floor and drew her Glock 17 pistol. "I'm telling Koko we need more hazard pay!" she yelled as she shoots another guard dead on the roadway.

Suddenly, another truck pulled up in front of the commandos, armed men on the truck bed. They fired at the blitzing vehicle, forcing Lehm and Valmet to duck as they windshield dissolves. Lehm steered the truck a hard right, straight into a huge warehouse. Steel snapped like toothpicks as the Isuzu plowed through the gate.

The sudden inertia sent Jonah falling towards the side of the bed. Wiley quickly grabbed the kid's vest before he could fall to his death. "I got you!" Wiley yelled, exerting all his strength to pull Jonah back into the truck.

Another truck, this time a larger flatbed Fuso, smashed through the wall of the warehouse and pulled up alongside the HCLI truck. Wiley finally pulled Jonah as the Fuso slammed on the Isuzu, nearly crushing the boy soldier.

Lehm aimed his pistol at the Fuso driver and fired twice. The driver slumped, .45 rounds blowing his head open. The Fuso veered away as Ugo tossed a grenade on the cab of the truck. The explosion turned the huge truck into a fireball.

The Isuzu exited the warehouse as the enemy still chased the commandos. Lehm steered the truck towards the tower. Two figures leaped from the top of the structure, ziplining on a power cable before landing on the back of the truck.

"We got them!" Valmet yelled as Lutz and Tojo were safely pulled onboard.

"Let's get out of here. This mission is FUBAR," Lehm said.

More bullets slammed on the truck as the guards kept on firing. Lutz fired his SR-25, the heavier 7.62mm bullets quickly stopped two vehicles while the other commandos killed the passengers. Four more are still on their tail.

"Mad minute in ten!" Lehm ordered. The commandos quickly reloaded their firearms.

Lehm suddenly steered the truck into a hard right, applying the brakes to stop the vehicle. With the truck now broadside on the road, the HCLI had crossed the T and now in a perfect ambush position. The HCLI commandos fired in full auto, raking the enemy vehicles with bullets. After a few seconds, the firing stops. All the enemy cars were turned into Swiss cheese, with their occupants all dead or wounded.

The commandos heard the sound of a helicopter overhead. They look up to see the huge Bell Relentless chopper appeared. It is low enough for them to see the side door is open.

Hex is leaning on the doorway, with a telescopic rifle. She aimed the firearm downrange.

Tojo quickly deduced her target. "Jonah!" he yelled as he leaped in front of the boy warrior.

A bullet tore through his back. Tojo was wearing Kevlar but the bullet easily went through the ceramic trauma plate. Tojo collapsed face-first into Jonah, his complexion turned gray. Blood spurted from his wound. The other commandos rushed to his aid and pulled the Japanese man into cover.

Hex didn't fire a follow up shot. Instead she closed the door of the chopper. The reason became clear suddenly when retractable weapon pylons appeared on the side of the Relentless.

A dozen missiles streaked from the pylons towards the HCLI team.

Massive explosion after massive explosion tore into the plant as the missiles detonated their devastating warhead, filling the air with fire, smoke and shrapnel.


	5. Chapter 5

4

_St. Luke's Medical Center_

_Taguig City, Philippines_

It was a sight Koko Hekmatyar dreaded all her life.

Akihiko Tojo is lying on the intensive care unit, surrounded by tubes and wire, connected to life-saving equipment. His face is swollen and heavily bandaged. His torso is also heavily wrapped in bandages. Doctors did an amazing job saving his life, but the damage caused by a single bullet and several explosions took its toll on the Japanese warrior.

"How is he?" a sympathetic voice asked behind Koko.

Koko turned and saw her brother Kasper Hekmatyar. "He is still in a coma," Koko replied sadly. "The doctor said he was very lucky, as the bullet missed his heart by millimeters. Still, he is 50-50. If he makes it, he may not be the same as before." Left unsaid was Tojo may end up in a vegetative state, if ever he survives.

"I'm so sorry, Koko," Kasper said, putting his hand on Koko's shoulder. "Let's make sure he receives the best medical care."

"Yeah. I'm making preparations to send him to Switzerland."

"Tojo is strong; he is going to make it. I'll be sending a hospital plane to the airport so we can transport him to Geneva."

Koko nodded. "Thank you, brother. If you'll excuse me, I have to meet my men."

Koko stepped outside of the ICU and walked on a corridor. Her bodyguards are on a single room. No one escaped unscathed from their encounter with Hex. They all survived by jumping into an empty drainage ditch but all of the HCLI commandos received cuts, bumps, bruises and burns. Aside from Tojo, the most serious casualty is Wiley who had a concussion and has to stay for another day in the hospital. Luckily, the others are now well enough to go home.

As Koko rounded the corner, she saw Jonah sitting on the floor, looking dejected. Koko approached her young soldier. "Jonah? What's wrong?" she asked.

Jonah looked up. Koko was surprised when she saw something that she had never seen before. The hard-as-nails kid has tears in his eyes.

"It's my fault, Koko," Jonah sobbed. "Tojo got hurt because of me."

Koko hugged Jonah. "Lehm already told me what happened. It is not your fault."

"But…if I hadn't shoot Hex in haste, Tojo would have never been injured."

"You don't know that. Sometimes, even the best warriors make mistakes. Besides, Tojo and all of you understood the risk of this job. It is not your fault, Jonah…it's mine."

Jonah looked up to his boss. "Koko…"

Koko shifted her gaze. "Let's go inside. We have something to talk about."

Jonah wiped the tears from his eyes as Koko opened the door of the room and entered it. Her bodyguards are there, battered and bruised but still looking tough. "Everyone feel comfortable?" Koko asked.

"Yes, Koko," Lehm replied. "The doctors here are excellent."

"Yeah," Lutz agreed. "The nurses are cute too."

"We are ready, Koko," Valmet said with an eagerness to her voice. "Send us back in. We will hunt Hex and make her pay for nearly killing Tojo."

Lehm nodded in agreement. "This time, we will make sure that bitch will rot in hell."

But Koko shook her head. "It's not going to happen, guys."

Everyone was surprised by her reply. "But Koko," Lutz began. "Hex already killed Echo. She killed R. Now we don't even know if Tojo is going to survive."

"That is exactly why you are not going after her. I don't want anyone of you to get hurt anymore."

Lehm shook his head incredulously. "What are you saying, Koko?"

Koko walked closer to them. "We've been together for so very long. We traveled the world. We encountered and overcame many adversities. We lost our comrades, yet we shared many happy moments together. Lehm, Valmet, Lutz, Wiley, Ugo, Mao, Tojo, and Jonah, you guys are more than my bodyguards. You are my family."

"Koko…" Valmet said, choking her word like its vomit.

"Nothing last forever, guys," Koko said, her voice quivering. "Even family." She turned away from her stunned bodyguards. "Don't think that I am abandoning you. I am not. I just can't live with the fact that someday, you will all die because of me. I made sure you and your families can live the rest of your lives in peace. I deposited two million dollars on all of your bank accounts."

Lutz rocketed up her chair and smashed his hands on the table. "This is bullshit, Koko! You are firing us because we fucked up and Tojo got shot?"

"You did not fuck up and I am not firing you. Call this your retirement." Koko opened the door and exited the room.

"Wait, Koko!" Valmet said as she tried to follow but she was stopped by Lehm.

"We have to leave her alone, Valmet," Lehm said softly.

"But-."

Lehm shook his head. "Koko is under extreme duress because of what happened to Tojo. She just needs time to get her shit together."

Mao stood up. "But what about us? What do we do now?"

Jonah stepped forward. He uttered one word in Pashto.

"Badal."

"Badal? That means revenge, right?" Lehm asked.

Jonah nodded. "It is more than revenge. Its the duty for revenge. For justice."

Lehm agreed. "Badal, then."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Shanghai, China

It was already late at night, but the lone Lamborghini dealer in the huge city of Shanghai would never ever turned away a customer, especially if they are paying cash. The manager woke up at midnight and rushed to the dealership, patiently waiting for the customer that called earlier who wanted to buy their most expensive model.

A few minutes later, the customer arrived in a black Rolls-Royce Phantom. A tall, muscular man and a thin, shapely female stepped out of the vehicle. They are wearing crisp tailored suits, obviously bodyguards. The muscle man opened the passenger door and a tall, brown-haired woman dismounted. She is very attractive, had it not been for the black eyepatch on her right eye that ruined her otherwise photo-perfect looks.

"Good morning," the dealer spoke in broken English. "You want buy special car?"

"Yes," the woman replied in Chinese. "I want to see it."

The dealer opened the doors and they all walked inside. They passed beautiful Lamborghini models on the showroom, but the woman is not at least interested with these ordinary models. She wants the special model, a car so rare it was not shown on public. The dealer led the trio to the huge climate-controlled vault and opened the door.

Inside the vault is a single incredible machine, a red Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. The extremely rare supercar is currently the most expensive car in the world. With its 750 horsepower 6.5 liter V-12 engine, it can tear the road at 356 Kph maximum speed and accelerate from 0 to 100 kph at only 2.9 seconds. It cost an eye-popping $ 4.5 million.

The woman didn't even examine the car. She simply took a metal case from her female bodyguard and gave it to the dealer. "I'll take it," she said.

A few minutes later, Hex is comfortably driving the Veneno on the road around the Taihu Lake. She loves the power of the car, it was like wrestling a wild animal. Even if she put just a little pressure on the gas pedal, the Veneno's engine screams like a pissed-off lion and the lightweight car accelerates like a space shuttle. It took Hex only around two hours to travel from Shanghai to the city of Suzhou. With the Veneno, even the huge country of China seems like France in comparison. Of course, the bodyguards' Phantom couldn't keep up with the Lamborghini monster so the bodyguards had to escort Hex aboard a Robinson helicopter. Even so, the Veneno is still faster than the small chopper and the bodyguards are having a hard time tracking it on the clutter below.

Hex reached the Port of Taihu Lake around daybreak. She saw a huge naval vessel on the port. Being an expert in military hardware, Hex quickly identified it as a Zubr-class hovercraft, the world's largest military air cushion landing craft, this one converted to civilian use. Hex was instructed to drive straight into the open loading ramp of the beast. The Zubr easily swallowed the Veneno and a few minutes later, the Robinson chopper landed on its deck.

Hex stepped out of the Veneno as General Chin and Ivan Govorov approached her. "Impressive car," Govorov said, admiring the smoothness of the Lamborghini like a master artisan that he is.

"Impressive boat," Hex commented.

"You like it?" Chin said. "This is a gift from Ivan."

Govorov chuckled. "More appropriately, a gift from the Hellenic Navy. I acquire this hovercraft in less than the price of your Veneno."

Hex's two bodyguards approached the trio. Hex gestured at them. "By the way, these are my bodyguards. Tiger," she said pointing at the muscular man. "And Edjie," she pointed at the woman.

"Let's take a tour," Govorov said. They all climbed the metal stairs of the hangar towards the bridge. Hex could see the massive propellers on the back of the Zubr, these gas turbine powered behemoths could propel the ship on sea and land at a maximum 55 knots. As soon as they boarded the bridge, the Zubr's skirt quickly filled with air, and the massive ship hovered on the lake water towards the nearby island of Manshan.

As the Zubr approached the island, they could clearly see huge construction sites being built on Manshan. The largest is a massive launch pad on the west of the island, near the coast. A few kilometers from the launch pad, connected by rails, is a vehicle assembly building where rockets are built and stored. Several dozen smaller buildings for support dotted the landscape.

"Manshan Rocket Launch Site would be the pinnacle of my plan for space domination," General Chin beamed. "This is where we will end the dominance of US in space technology. Once the Thor satellites are launched, we will control global access in communication and information."

"And of course, we can freely deploy weapons of mass destruction is space," Govorov agreed. "Star Wars technology will be on the palm of our hands. We can hold the world hostage to our will."

"But there is one hindrance to our plan," Chin said, gritting his teeth. "Koko Hekmatyar."

"Hekmatyar knows she is on her way out of the space race. Her Jormungand satellites are obsolete. But she is still the key to our success."

Hex looks puzzled. "Hekmatyar? Why?"

"We can never duplicate the technology of the Jormungand," Chin admitted. "So we need her for the final component of Thor."

"You need to get her, Hex," Govorov said. "Hekmatyar is our primary target."

"After what I did to her bodyguards, I am sure she will come after us," Hex replied confidently. "And when she does, she is mine."

"Do not be so sure, Hex," Chin warned. "Hekmatyar is still dangerous, with or without bodyguards. Remember that she has access to military hardware anywhere in the world."

"It won't mean a thing," Hex assured the two. "In the end of the day, it will be me against her. This will be our Ragnarok." She touched her scarred face for emphasis. "And I will have my revenge."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Hong Kong

A day later

"I really feel naked right now, Koko," Minami Amada complained as her best friend Koko Hekmatyar expertly drove their Audi A8 Security sedan on the Wong Chuk Hang Road in Hong Kong Island.

"What are you talking about?" Koko asked.

Minami shifted on the passenger seat, looking nervous. "We are in the lion's den, Koko. And we don't have the security that we used to have."

"Don't worry," Koko assured her. "This car is heavily armored and armed to the teeth. Besides, Chin wouldn't do something stupid in his own backyard."

"It is not Chin that I'm worried about, its Hex."

Koko's gaze turned dark. "I'll deal with her myself."

"This is stupid, Koko. Not only stupid, but insane. I can't believe I'm agreeing with this."

"That is why you're my best friend," Koko replied with a smile.

"So what about your bodyguards?"

"I sent them home. They don't know that I'm here in Hong Kong. Otherwise, they will turn apeshit."

"I don't blame them. You're loco, Koko."

"Hey, are you going to help me or not?" Koko snapped, feeling annoyed at Minami's attitude.

Minami softened a bit. "I'm your friend, the only one that you have now. Of course I'll help you."

"Good," Koko replied with a smile.

"But seriously? Negotiate with a maniac like Chin? It's crazy, Koko."

Koko was about to reply when she spotted something on the rear view mirror. Two black SUV's are following them. Honed by years of experience, Koko's defense mechanism switched on. She quickly scanned the road, looking for a quick way out. There's none; the only chance for them to lose the tail is to go through the Aberdeen Tunnel ahead.

But they have to cross an intersection first.

Koko slowed the car as the lights turned yellow to red. The SUV's sandwiched the Audi, one on the left side and one on the right. Adrenaline is pumping on Koko's veins. "Minami, tighten your seatbelt," she ordered.

"Why?" Minami asked but she did what she was told to.

"Shit's gonna hit the fan," Koko replied, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

The lights switched green.

Koko's right hand dropped to the automatic shifter, quickly putting the car into reverse at the same time stepping on the gas pedal. The Audi rocketed backwards, the G-force forcing their seatbelts digging on their bodies. At that moment, the windows of the SUV's opened, submachine guns poked out and opened fire on the Audi. But Koko's car is already out of their line of fire and the gunmen shot each other.

The Audi slammed on the car at the back, armor plates saving it from horrendous damage. Koko shifted the gear forward, the Audi's V8 engine roared and the car blitzed pass the SUV's at over 100 kph. Despite its heavy weight, the massive engine and twin turbochargers pushed the A8 into ridiculous speed.

"Holy shit!" Minami exclaimed as they rocketed at the highway, weaving pass cars and trucks at breakneck speed.

Gunfire roared as two more vehicles chased the Audi. Bullets hit the rear window and trunk but didn't penetrate either. The gunmen tried shooting the wheels but the run-flat tires filled with honeycombed Kevlar and solid rubber held intact.

Minami flinches as the glass spiderwebbed in front of her face. "I don't wanna die!" she screamed in panic.

"We're not going to die," Koko assured her, not taking her eyes off the road. She opened the glove box and withdrew a loaded Heckler and Koch MP7 submachine gun.

More bullets slammed on the Audi. Rounds also indiscriminately hit other cars on the road, but the gunmen didn't care. Koko could see them armed with submachine guns and rifles, dressed like commandos and loaded with ammunition. These are no ordinary men.

The Audi entered the Aberdeen Tunnel. Koko switched off the lights of her car, navigating only with the tunnel lights. An infrared camera on the front and an LCD screen on the dashboard made it easier to drive even in total darkness. The gunfire stopped, it seems the gunmen are having a hard time acquiring the Audi inside the dark tunnel.

But this would only be temporary as now Koko can see the light at the end of the tunnel. She floored the gas pedal, the Audi shot out into the daylight as they exited the tunnel.

Suddenly, Koko spun the wheel, at the same time applying brakes. The Audi spun 180 degrees, tires burning rubber. Koko opened the driver side window, aiming the MP7 at the lead SUV with her right hand. She squeezed the trigger, spraying 4.6mm armor piercing rounds at the hood of the SUV. Slugs ravaged the left front tire of the vehicle, the momentum sending it tumbling head over heels before smashing roof-first on the asphalt.

The second SUV quickly steered sideways to the right as Koko empties her submachine gun. Without warning, Koko floored the pedal, sending the Audi crashing on the side of the SUV. The weight of the armored car and speed of the impact flipped the SUV like a toy, rolling on top of the Audi before hitting the road behind the car. The front of the Audi was demolished, but the armor-covered engine is still going strong.

"Jesus!" Minami exclaimed as Koko calmly closed the driver side window and steered the Audi back into traffic.

Koko was about to pump the throttle again when she heard the unmistakable roar of a V12 engine like a bat out of hell. She glanced sideways just in time to see a crimson red supercar blitzing pass the Audi. The car looks awesome, like an unholy union of a stealth fighter and the Batmobile.

"It's a Lambo Veneno Roadster," Minami said in awe.

Koko caught a glimpsed of the driver. A beautiful woman with an eyepatch.

"Hex!" Koko exclaimed.

The Veneno suddenly spun on the highway and faced the Audi head on. Koko quickly applied the brakes as the supercar also halted a few hundred meters in front of the Audi.

Koko gripped the wheel tighter. She is breathing hard. "Hex, you bitch…" she whispered.

Minami instantly read her best friend's mine. "No, Koko! Don't do it!"

But Koko quickly shifter the gears and put the pedal to the metal. The Audi roared at full heading, heading for a head-on collision with the Veneno.

Hex followed suit. The two cars are now on a deadly game of chicken.

"Come on, you bitch," Koko said in grim determination. "Let's go to hell together."

Minami closed her eyes, expecting her death as the cars closed the distance in milliseconds.

Suddenly, Hex banked the Veneno to the left. The slope of the supercar acted like a ramp, scooping the right tire of the Audi upwards. The momentum kept the car going, spinning in the air like a football thrown by a receiver. A second later the Audi's roof smashed on the asphalt, crushing metal and glass as it turned turtle before finally stops as it hit a concrete barricade.

"Holy fuck," Minami moaned as she realized they are hanging upside down on their seatbelts. "Are we still alive?"

"Yeah, barely," Koko replied, moaning in pain as she unhooked her belt, crashing on the ceiling of the Audi with a thump. She realized blood is dripping from a cut on her head. Her white blouse is stained with blood and dirt. Every muscle on her body is throbbing in pain but she has the presence of mind to unhook Minami off her seatbelt.

"We got to get out of here," Koko said as she took a Serbu Super-Shorty shotgun from under her car seat.

Someone opened the driver side door of the overturned Audi. Koko was stunned when the man literally pulled the door off its hinges and tossed it away like it was made of paper. The huge muscle man pulled Koko's legs out of the car.

Koko aimed the Serbu at the chest of the man and triggered the weapon. Twelve gauge projectiles hit the man squarely in the torso, but amazingly he didn't even flinch. Koko pump the action of the shotgun to try again but the man simply snatched the small firearm from her hand. The man suddenly twisted the Serbu like a pretzel. He then grabbed Koko by the neck and lifted her like crane.

"Don't kill her, Tiger," a tall woman said, appearing behind the big man. "Boss needs her alive."

"She didn't say anything about hurting her, Edjie," Tiger replied sadistically.

Suddenly, a screeching noise growled from the road. Tiger glanced just in time to see a Ducati motorcycle roared towards him at full speed. Tiger released Koko as the superbike slammed into him with incredible force. The rider of bike jumped off, drawing twin Glocks from their holsters and rapidly firing them at Tiger at close range. The big man collapsed on the road.

The rider removed her helmet, revealing a beautiful Chinese woman with short black hair and sharp almond eyes.

"Karen…" Koko gasped in pain.

"Get out of here!" Karen Low screamed, the same time Edjie suddenly attacked her, blades in hand.


End file.
